


we fell in love in october

by Nini0701



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I’m bad at summaries, Love confession?, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, a lil bit of angst, i don’t know what i’m doing, i wrote this instead of being a member of society, im in too deep in haikyuu hell, just some soft bois, lowercase aesthetic, they like in middle school so middle school fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini0701/pseuds/Nini0701
Summary: tsukishima fell for him in october.songfic ig
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	we fell in love in october

ever since the day yamaguchi found tsukishima to thank him, he has always been by his side. recess, time in between classes, his brother’s practices, everywhere yamaguchi followed him.

tsukishima found it kinda annoying at the beginning to say, but felt himself calming down to the friendly presence that didn’t seem to go away.

as matter of a few days they were practically joined to the hip.  
around that time the conversation weren’t much one-sided either.

“so the micropasaurus, is the dinosaur with the longest name?!” the shorter excitingly asked, while walking home with tsukishima.

“micropachycephalosaurus.” tsukishima corrected, “and yes, it’s the dinasaur with the longest name!”

“wow-“ yamaguchi drawled out looking amazed, tsukishima couldn’t help but puff a bit his chest proudly “ where did you learn that tsukki?”

“i read one of akiteru-nii books on dinosaurs!” the blonde responded his eyes shining when saying his brother’s name.

“oooh, talking about akiteru-nii,” yamaguchi started, “isn’t he going to have a big match soon?”

“yea, but he didn’t want me to see him though.” tsukishima said his smile thrumming into a frown, “hey, yamaguchi?”

“yes tsukki?”

“i’m going to watch that match of his!” they were almost at tsukishima’s house.

“but, didn’t he say not to?”

“i still will!”

“well, can i come too?”

“of course, we’ll see him score every point!”

with that a promise was made.

only a week later, everything was different.

tsukishima found out about the truth beneath his brothers lies.  
he’d never felt that angry, betrayed to.  
with that he ran out of the gym.

he missed one day of school before yamaguchi went to visit him.

knock.  
knock, knock.

no answer.

tsukki couldn’t be that mad, could he?

“hey tsukki, it’s me yamaguchi.” he tried, staring at the door hoping it would open.

he heard something from inside and the door opened.  
tsukishima quietly went to his bed and sat down, not even looking at yamaguchi.

yamaguchi took that as a silent permission to enter.

he entered and closed the door.

“hey.” tsukishima said, looking down at his pillow.

“hi.” a silent and awkward pause “how are you?”

tsukishima laughed bitterly.

“not good, i gotta say that.” he smiled bitterly “ you being here is better, mom isn’t nagging me.”

it was true, even with a little bit of yamaguchi presence and his voice made tsukishima feel better.

“you wanna talk about it?” yamaguchi said as he sat down beside tsukishima, “my mom always says that talking about what is bothering you makes somebody feel better.”

“no.”

what is yamaguchi supposed to do?  
what does mom do when he is feeling sad.

so he did the only thing that came in mind.

tsukishima felt warm arms engulf him in a tight hug around his chest and back, his back went stiff and arms didn’t know what to do.

a few moments into the hug he relaxed, and put one of his hand in the younger one’s hair

tsukishima breathed out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in.

yamaguchi smiled as he set his head on his friend’s chest, taking in the sweet smell of strawberry clothing softener.

it was a late october night after their volleyball practice in middle school.

tsukishima and yamaguchi, still walked home together.

“how do you think high school will be like tsukki?!” yamaguchi started babbling.

tsukishima continued waking while looking at yamaguchi, words completely unheard in his ears.

the only thing he could think of is how beautiful yamaguchi looks under the soft shine of moonlight.

the freckles that somehow seemed to stretch over his whole body, the ones on his face being the clearest ones to see.  
how they contrast against his slightly tan skin, so different from his pale one.

after such a time with yamaguchi, tsukishima still had to remembered where every little one was placed.

the thing he liked to see the most was yamaguchi’s smile, it was just so happy.

he can’t help but smile when yamaguchi smiled.

as more he went into thought about his best friend and how much he liked him, tsukishima came to a conclusion.

he was in love with his best friend.

“i love you tadashi.” tsukishima blurted out.

“wha-“ yamaguchi blushed heavily, pink tainting his usually tan cheeks. “do you mean that tsukki?”

“yea.”

“well, i love you too.”

as they got to yamaguchi’s house they said bye.

instead of going in as always, yamaguchi gave a quick peck on tsukishima’s cheek before running inside.

left on the doorstep was tsukishima kei, blushing as he touched his cheek where his bestfriend just kissed him.

we fell in love in october.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, my first fic in the haikyuu fic lmaoo.
> 
> hope y’all liked this thing, i was just really inspired by We feel in love in october by girls in red.
> 
> btw all is lowercase lol.


End file.
